


The massage ploy

by imera



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Having nothing to lose as his job as a basketball player was already at risk, Marcus accepted their new masseur’s offer to help him, even though he was certain a massage wouldn’t help





	The massage ploy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Eagle Kink meme for this prompt:  
> Marcus is a professional basketball player. Esca is his Personal Trainer/Masseuse. Marcus has been off his game recently, and Esca teaches him a thing or two about taking care of his body.

He’d had four bad matches, and nothing they did during practice helped, Marcus knew it couldn’t be only bad luck, maybe he was cursed, as he did not want to believe the fault lay with him.

His basketball coach sighed as he watched Marcus, shaking his head slowly as if he was trying to say  _ I don’t know what’s wrong, but if this continues for much longer you will have to find another team, or retire from the sport. _

Marcus nodded knowingly and left for the showers as he’d given up.

As he stood under the cool water he fought the urge to punch the wall, not only because he didn’t want to risk an injury that would certainly cost him a spot on the team, but also because any damages would come out of his paycheck, and if he didn’t up his game he wouldn’t have enough to keep his lifestyle if he had to pay for repairs.

Feeling somewhat cleaner, at least calmer, Marcus took his towel and exited the showers, wondering if he should go straight home or to a bar.

As he rounded the corner to the lockers he realised he was not alone. There was a small boy who was standing close to another teammate, talking. Marcus soon realised as he walked closer that it was no small boy, but a rather young looking man.

His teammate’s face lit up as Marcus walked towards his locker, pulling out his bag to find his fresh clothes to put on after his shower. “Marcus, have you met our new team masseur?” Marcus turned and nodded towards the small man. “He’s really good, maybe you should try him.”

“Don’t know, doubt I’ll be allowed to stay on the team that long.”

“Don’t be like that, you’ll get out of the funk and then take us to the championship, like last year.”

“This isn’t the same, last year I was sick, this year I’m healthy.” His teammate looked concerned, but he stopped trying to convince Marcus that it was all a short phase as he knew Marcus well enough not to push him too much.

“Maybe you should try him anyway, you never know, it might help. Ok, better return before coach decides to punish me for being late.” Marcus nodded towards him as he left Marcus and the masseur alone.

“So you’re having a difficult time?” the other man said, speaking some sort of scottish language, but not the kind of Scottish Marcus couldn’t understand.

“Yeah, but I doubt a massage will help.”

“You’ll be surprised at the wonders of a good massage will do. Why don’t you set up a private session with me and see if it helps.” Marcus shook his head. “What do you say that we make this a bit more fun, if it doesn’t work I’ll pay you, if it does, well, we can settle it later.”

Marcus had never heard someone use that trick before, unless they were flirting with someone. “You pay me? Are you that bad?”

“No, I’m the best, but at least this way you will get something if for some reason you’re too damaged for me to help.” Marcus wanted to say no, but he liked the sound of the offer, not that he would take the man’s money if it turned out he could not help.

“Fine. When do you have an opening for me?”

“If you don’t have any plans you can come after hours.” Seeing as Marcus had nothing better to do that day he accepted the offer. “I’m Esca, by the way.”

“I’m Marcus,” Marcus said rather stupidly, certain Esca knew who he was as his teammate kept saying his name, but Esca didn’t comment on his stupidity, instead he finished off by telling him he could show up anytime after five.

~o~

As he stood outside the doors to the team sports masseur Marcus felt the urge to turn and leave as he knew massage would help. However, a small voice kept telling him he had nothing to lose, and so he knocked on the door.

“Enter,” Esca called out. As he entered the room he saw Exca clean the massage table.

“You made it,” the other man said in an excited voice. “Here,” he said and offered Marcus a towel. “You can undress behind that screen, keep your boxers on if you wish, but if you want you can be completely naked under the towel if not.”

Marcus thought of keeping his underwear on, but as he wasn’t ashamed of his body he decided instead to be completely naked. Esca was facing a table with bottles of what Marcus knew were massage oils, as he’d visited the last masseur before he quit to work elsewhere. Knowing the routine Marcus lay down on his belly on the top of the table.

“Good, now, let’s see. Where does it mostly hurt?” 

“Sometimes I get an ache in my lower back,” Marcus admitted

When the hands first moved across Marcus’ back he was slightly startled. They were nice and warm, unlike the hands of the former masseur, and moved softly across his skin. “I can feel some tight spots, I can work on those and see if you’re more relaxed after.”

“Ok,” Marcus said, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the soft massage, which became harder as Esca tried to loosen his stiff back. Marcus hated to admit it, but he felt better even after the first five minutes, making him wonder if Esca had magical hands.

The longer Esca massaged him the more relaxed he became, so relaxed in fact the touching felt rather sensual, and Marcus’ cock hardened between his legs. He was so relaxed that in the beginning he didn’t even think about his cock, it wasn’t until he released a moan that his eyes opened and he became aware of what was happening.

“Don’t worry, enjoy the massage,” Esca said casually.

His face was flustered as he tried to relax, hoping his erection would go away by itself. It didn’t, especially not when he felt the soft hands move slightly under his towel, not too far up the back of his thighs, but enough to excite Marcus even more.

“Your body is tensing up, isn’t the massage helping?”

“It is,” Marcus admitted and took a few deep breaths, trying harder to get his body back to the relaxed state he had in the beginning. After he continued a little longer Esca asked him to turn around, luckily Marcus’ cock was soft again by that time, not that he fully trusted it.

 

Esca moved down his legs, his soft fingers massaging the hardened skin. Just as he believed he was safe and his cock would stay soft, Esca’s magical hands moved back up his thighs. Marcus didn’t know if there were any erogenous zones between his legs and thighs, except for his private parts of course, but Esca’s touch sure stirred something inside of him. Again his body tensed as he feared Esca would discover what happened between his legs, even though Marcus was certain he could see everything.

 

“I’m sorry,” Marcus apologised and tried to sit up, quickly pushing his hand in his lap to cover up the stiffening cock. “I can’t do this.”

 

“Why, because you’re getting hard?” Esca’s question cut through Marcus’ fear and made him pause. “You’re horrible game play doesn’t come only from your stiff back, or from any mental blocks you might have, but also from the fact that you’re not sexually satisfied.”

“I am satisfied.”

“When is the last time you’ve had sex?”

“That’s none of your business, and if this is how you treat people I’m shocked nobody has reported you yet.”

“I can help you, if you wish. It’s not something I do for anyone I work with, which is why I asked you to come after hours. You should not be ashamed of your body, or your sexual drive, it’s perfectly normal to react like this.”

“Is it?”

“For some.”

Marcus didn’t believe him, but chose not to argue. Either he could leave the room, or he could lie back down and hope that Esca was right and that he would get better at basketball afterwards. After thinking a few seconds later he decided to stay, he had nothing to lose as his spot on the team was already at risk.

“How can I trust you won’t tell anyone about this?”

“I won’t, not only because I could lose my license or be arrested, but because I’m not out to destroy the career of someone.”

“Fine, but if I hear anything about this, from anyone…”

“Don’t worry, I never tell. Now, lie down on your belly.”

As he lay down Marcus wondered who else had gotten the same treatment, but his thoughts were soon occupied with the sensual touching up and down his thigh.

“To think that I haven’t even gone out on a date with you first and you want to do who knows what with me?” Marcus joked.

“Maybe we should grab something after this is over, and call that a date,” Esca suggested, making Marcus smile.

Marcus feared he would never be able to fully relax, but the tense muscles soon gave in as his cock hardened once again between his legs while Esca’s hands massaged his thighs. He lost track of time as pleasure took a hold of him once again. He could hear Esca whisper something from time to time, and while he couldn’t really make out the words he still moaned in response.

Slowly, almost unnoticeable, the hands moved higher and higher up beneath the towel. The fingers, slick with oil, carefully moved between his cheeks, up and down, brushing Marcus’ sensitive hole.

It had been a long time since he had sex, and he realised then, as he lay on that table, that he wished Esca would do more to him, that he would finger his ass, even fuck him.

Esca never entered, even though he was close to do so several times. Marcus continued to moan, and slowly his hips rolled against the table, grinding his cock against the towel. Every time Esca’s fingers spread his cheeks he couldn’t help but push against them.

“Could you maybe, use one finger?” Marcus asked, his throat dry as the rest of his body was damp with excitement. Clearly Esca wasn’t straight, and maybe he had known all along that Marcus wasn’t, and while they had just met Marcus wanted more.

“Sure, let me get some more oil.”

Marcus was glad his face was hidden from view as he was certain it was as read as a tomato, but he couldn’t deny how exciting he found the whole situation.

“Are you sure you want this?” Esca asked as he returned.

“Certain.”

“Now, you won’t go and report me, will you?”

“No, I promise it won’t happen.”

The warm hands returned between the towel, oily fingers pushing against his entrance, rubbing a few more times before one finger slowly pushed in. Marcus’ body tensed slightly, not because he was in any pain, but because he was close even though they haven’t done much sexual. As the finger moved in and out of him Marcus moaned, his cock grinding faster and faster against the table, making it almost impossible for Esca not to accidentally slip deeper into Marcus than he first intended to.

Marcus lost all control of his body as the next thing he felt was the familiar feelings of an orgasm grow within him. When it finally hit him his eyes almost rolled back into his head as he groaned wildly through the hole in the table for his face.

Only when he’d calmed down did Esca remove the finger, and then he moved away from Marcus, drying his hands on a towel.

“How do you feel?” Esca asked.

“Better.”

Marcus couldn’t quite explain it, but he felt like he had more energy, even though he knew he would get tired really soon after his orgasm.

“You can use the showers if you wish, I’ll bring your clothes.” He accepted the offer, but continued to lie there a little longer until the moment right before he feared he would fall asleep, that was when he finally slipped off the table and moved into the showers.

The water, even though it was the same as earlier that day, felt better, as if it contained magic, just like Esca. He couldn’t understand how a simple massage could release so much tension, and he could certainly not understand how he let Esca finger fuck his ass without thinking twice about it.

Once clean he dried himself with one of the towels next to his nicely folded clothes, once fully dressed he left the showers and found Esca.

“Thank you, I actually feel far better than before, but I guess we’ll see if my game is any better tomorrow at practice.”

“See, you just needed some release by someone not your own hand.” Marcus wondered how Esca might have known he needed it, but decided not to ask.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t think about it.”

“No, really, I want to pay.”

“Well, what about paying for that date? I’m quite famished.”

“Was this all just a ploy to go on a date with me?” Only because he hadn’t come out as gay there were many speculations about his sexuality, but seeing as he didn’t want to be one of those denying something until the right moment, like in an exclusive article or something like that, he never felt like answering any questions, and while he’d been on a few dates with men, they had not been with anyone who were only after his wealth or fame, which was why they rarely went out in public, and especially didn’t talk to the press after their dating ended.

“If you’re not up for it then I don’t mind. I just thought that you look like an interesting guy, and it certainly doesn’t hurt that you’re hot.” Marcus smiled and shook his head, not certain what to make out of Esca.

“Seeing as I’m willing to do all sorts of crazy things today then I don’t see why I should stop now. Are you ready to go, or do you need to finish something else first?”

“I’m ready now,” Esca smiled as he grabbed a bag and his jacket, his eagerness caused Marcus to laugh slightly. Maybe the date would lead to nothing else, but as long as it wouldn’t affect the future massages then he didn’t mind it as much.

“So where do you want to go?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m craving a kebab,” Esca said as he licked his lips.

“I know of a good kebab place.”


End file.
